It Rains Because You're Sad
by BerserkerRageX-Girl
Summary: Rogue was fatally injured during a mission, Logan saves her life but unlike the Statue of Liberty incident, he may not recover this time. Logan/Jean Please R


Disclaimer: The X-Men aren't mine, as said over and over. Why don't I just put a sticker on my forehead saying: I DON'T OWN THE X-MEN!!!! Would you be happy then? Probably not.  
A/N: This is sort of a companion piece to Falling in and out of Love. It'll be short.  
  
  
It Rains Because You're Sad  
  
---------------  
  
She told him not to do it, she told him it would be too risky. She also knew he had to go through with it.  
  
---------------  
  
Two nights ago, the X-Men had gone on a mission to rescue some people that Sabretooth was holding hostage. He was getting ready to slaughter them in cold blooded murder, for no other reason beside the fact that he was bored.  
  
Rogue had been injured very badly, it was a fatal wound. Logan had promised he would take care of her, and if he had to sacrifice his life in order to do it, he would.  
  
Logan felt the familiar pull of his life force draining from him, flowing into Rogue. He could feel his wounds from earlier in the battle reopening, his life fading.  
  
Jean sat by and watched. There was nothing she could do. Logan needed to save Rogue, she knew that. If he did nothing, Rogue would surely die, but if Logan allowed her to absorb his powers, his healing factor, she would live...although he may not.  
  
---------------  
  
Jean sat by the bed in the infimary, staring down at the man she loved, the man that was dying right infront of her eyes. There were tubes coming from his chest and arms, and an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. He was wrapped in bandages to cover up his wounds. Deep gashes and bruises all over his body.   
  
All Jean could do was hold his hand and rest her head on the side of the bed. Her eyes were streaming with tears, like an ever flowing waterfall that would never ever stop. She tried to contain her emotions, but how could she when the man that her soul belonged to was drifting away from her.  
  
Scott stood outside the infirmary door. Despite the feelings he had towards Logan, and the jealousy he felt in his heart because deep down he knew Jean was inlove with him, Scott couldn't help but mourn for the guy.  
  
Professor Xavier had told Jean that the odds were that Logan would not survive this time. Although not wanting to admit it, Jean was a doctor and she knew it too.  
  
---------------  
  
Rogue was in the kitchen, drowning her sorrows in a rootbeer float. She wished to be with Logan, to see him one last time, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Rogue blamed herself of course, he restored her life by giving up his own. She thought about ways she could've prevented the things that happened. ::What if I was more careful? What if I never went on the mission? What if Logan didn't go?:: There were so many 'what if's', Rogue could barely begin to fathom.  
  
Ororo entered the kitchen to find Rogue, all teary eyed and sorrowful. She had been crying herself, but had to keep her emotions in check. That was the way she was. Ororo walked towards Rogue, gingerly putting a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder and taking a seat beside her.   
  
Together they mourned, sitting in the kitchen and staring out the window at the never ending rain.  
  
---------------  
  
Jean stood up from her seat after a while, adjusting Logan's tubes and checking the monitors. His heartbeat was weak and slow, and his temperature was much too high. Jean wiped her eyes again, but still she couldn't stop the tears from coming.  
  
She grabbed a wet cloth from the medical table that was near the bed, and wiped Logan's sweaty brow with it. Jean leaned forward, kissing him on the forehead, a warm teardrop dripping onto his cheek.  
  
She thought about what had happened awhile ago at the Statue of Liberty. Jean remembered how scared she was when Logan went up to the torch to get Rogue, her frightened expression. She remembered how her breath caught in her throat when they brought Logan back to the mansion's infirmary that time. When he eventually woke, Jean thought about the sense of relief that spread across her features.  
  
Jean snapped out of her reverie and walked towards the window. She leaned up against the wall, staring outside as the rain poured down from the sky. Right at that moment, the only thing Jean could think about was something Logan had said to her once when it was raining. "You're not sad because it's raining, it's raining because you're sad."   
  
She suddenly broke down and started crying uncontrollably. Jean felt her whole body tremble, her senses numbing. She longed for Logan to wake up, to say another word to her, to hold her, to be there for her. Jean's heart ached and she realized that she could not go on without him.  
  
She shakily got to her feet, making her way to Logan's bedside once more. Jean pledged that she would not--could not leave his side until he waked...or until he passed. Despite what was medically true, she refused to give up believing that Logan would wake. She needed him to stay alive.  
  
---------------  
  
Jean had fallen asleep, her hand never releasing it's grip on Logan's. She looked up with a tear stained face. It was almost becoming a ritual. Check monitors, check temperature. Jean kissed him on the forehead, then leaned forward and started whispering into his ear. She told him to wake up, to open his eyes and look at her. She told him that he had saved Rogue, he did a good thing, now it was time to wake up. Jean told Logan that she needed him and couldn't live without him, that her life wasn't worth living if he wasn't in it.  
  
When his eyes didn't open, Jean began sobbing silently, bowing her head and resting it on the edge of the bed again. Her tears drenched the sheets, soaked the side of her face, but she didn't care. There was nothing more to care about if Logan didn't make it.   
  
Ororo had stopped by the infirmary a few times and offered to bring her something to eat. Every time Jean refused.  
  
Eventually, Jean tired once again and ended up crying herself to sleep, after talking to Logan to get him to awaken one more time. Each time she failed at getting Logan to regain consciousness, Jean cried more and longer. The rain outside continued to pour harder, drowning plant life and such in it's rath.  
  
---------------  
  
The first thing Logan felt was pain; a white hot pain, that made him feel as if his very adamantium bones were melting, burning into his flesh. His senses felt dull, and his hearing seemed blocked and muffled like someone stuffed cotton in his ears.  
  
Logan remembered hearing voices, one voice more than the rest. The voices were muffled and quiet, almost a deathly quiet whisper, but he could tell the strongest of them was Jean's. He couldn't make out what she'd said, but she spoke with passion and mourn.  
  
Logan remembered the feeling of being dead. He felt that he was leaving his body, his soul lifting from his still warm corpse. At the time he felt relieved, but then he immediately began to miss Jean. She was the first person that he thought about, the only one that could bring him back to life.  
  
All this time being unconscious, Jean was the one that made him hang on. He had been hanging to life by a thread, until now. Now Logan was being pulled back away from the pearly gates by a strong rope, a rope that could not be broken.  
  
He finally opened his eyes, the bright flourescant lights of the infirmary causing him to blink several times before being able to focus. Logan focused on Jean. He could only see her soft red hair because her head was down against the bed. He groaned, removing himself from the pain and closing his eyes.  
  
---------------  
  
Jean heard a soft, painful groan. At first she thought she was dreaming, Logan was alive, he opened his eyes and now he was talking to her. It couldn't be true. She lifted her head to look at Logan. His eyes were closed, he wasn't awake...  
  
Suddenly Jean looked back at Logan, his eyes awake and trying hard to focus. "...J-Jean.." He called out to his love, a raspy groan escaping his lips, barely audible.  
  
Jean's eyes widened, the shock not allowing her to speak. "Logan!" She finally found her voice. An overwhelming sense of happiness spread across her features and she embraced Logan in a hug that would never let go. Her life would go on, her heart wouldn't ache for something she could never have again, she was content.  
  
Looking outside the window as she sat and held her soulmate, Jean noticed...it wasn't raining. 


End file.
